Set him Free
by Lucydragneel777
Summary: They started dating, then they break-up. But why? Find out Inside. NaLu story at first it's NaLu then NaLi then NaLu again. EPILOGUE IS OUT.
1. Chapter 1

There was a pretty girl that happened to live in Magnolia, Fiore. She was from the Fairy Tail Guild. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She has a boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend and his name is Natsu Dragneel. When they were still dating ,they were so perfect for each other, they were both happy with each other. People around them, especially the 'Demon Match-maker', Mirajane thought they were perfect for each other and that they would never break-up with each other. Everyone even said that they were the 'Perfect Combination'. Eveyone was happy that they were together. Until that faithful day that no one ever thought would come. THEY BROKE UP. Everyone felt sorry for them. FRIENDS, FAMILY, NEIGHBORS, EVERYONE felt sorry. One day, while Lucy was sitting in the corner, her BEST FRIEND'S DAUGHTER came near her and said "Auntie, you're so beautiful, don't you have a boyfriend?" "Thank you, Lina and no I don't have a boyfriend" Lucy answered sadly. "Why not?" Asked Lina. "Because we already broke up." "Why?" "So you could have someone to call Daddy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know that this is supposed to be a one-shot but I thought that it would be better if I added a few more chapters to the story.**

**And also please read my other stories 'The Dreyars' and 'Trouble'**

"Huh? What are you talking about, Auntie" asked a very confused Lina. Lucy giggled then answered her question "Why don't you ask your parents over there, I'm sure they'll answer your question." answered Lucy, while pointing at Lisanna and Natsu. "Hmmmm... Maybe you're right Auntie, I will ask them." said a with that very cheerful grin that resembles a lot to Natsu's, she then ran to her parents. Who smiled at her or in Natsu's case grinned. "Ummmmm... Mama, Papa, may I ask you a question?" "Of course you may, may I ask you what question were you going to ask us about?" said her mother, Lisanna. While Natsu just looked at Lina in confusion. "I will ask you guys once we get home and please answer my question honestly, okay Mama, Papa?" said Lina, with that infamous grin of hers. Natsu and Lisanna just nodded at their daughter.

**_Time-skip: Night Time_**

Once they got home, Lina asked the question she had on her mind ever since her Auntie Lucy said **_"So you could have someone to call Daddy." _**That sentence has been on her mind ever since Lucy said it. "Mama, Papa, what did Auntie Lucy mean when she said that, she and her boyfriend broke up so that I could have someone to call, 'Daddy'?" said Lina in a fast pace but Natsu and Lisanna still understood what she meant. "She means that we broke up so that I could become your Daddy." said a very ashamed Natsu while looking down on the floor, Lisanna just looked away in shame.

'Gasp'"Now way! That can't be true." Said a shocked Lina, She always thought that her parents were the ones that everyone was talking about. Because every time they're walking to the guild she keeps on hearing people saying things like: "They're perfect for each other." And "I always thought that they would be together forever."_Maybe I'm is the only reason that they're together _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, a VERY BIG THANKS to those who reviewed this story. And to those who are confused this story will eventually become a NaLu story so don't worry.**

**Lina's POV**

I was walking to the guild alone for the first time ever. One of the reasons I'm walking to guild alone is because of what I was told last night and the other reason is because Mama and Papa left earlier, maybe because of last night. Ugh, I just can't believe that I'm the reason Papa and Auntie Lucy broke up. I know they did it for me and I know that Auntie Lucy knows what it's like to not have a father, well technically because her father practically ignored her. But they didn't have to sacrifice their relationship for me. But maybe they're right after all sometimes you have to sacrifice the best things in life. Ugh, I forgot about tonight it's still too awkward for the three of us to stay in one house. How can I let them know that I'm alright about the things that I found out about, Ugh, maybe I can ask Auntie Mirajane if I can sing a song, after all singing does make me feel better.

**_~~Time-skip~~~ Lina finally arrived at the guild,Still Lina's POV_**

I walk over to Auntie Mirajane and whisper to her "Hey, Auntie may I sing a song for the guild." Auntie just nodded and lead me to the stage, where she shouted "Everybody shut up Lina is going to sing a song for us." She then left the stage and left me with everyone's eyes on me. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I have been holding and started to strum the strings of the guitar, Auntie Mira let me use and started to sing the song (It's O.K. By Bebe and Cece Winans)

Maybe we can talk it over  
>And save our hopes and dreams.<br>Though the waves seem endless,  
>Somehow we'll cross this angry sea.<p>

With love all things are possible,  
>If we just believe.<p>

I need to know, (yes, its' okay).  
>Can I hurdle this storm, (yes, but only together).<p>

With love in our hearts, (the only way),  
>Somehow things will work out just you wait and see.<p>

See, real life confrontations  
>Caused our vows to break,<br>But I learned the word forgiveness,  
>Can with time, chase the pain away.<p>

True love made our hearts inseparable,

If we just believe.

I need to know, (yes, its' okay).  
>Can I hurdle this storm, (yes, but only together).<p>

With God in our hearts, (the only way),  
>Somehow things will work out just you wait and see.<p>

But right now it hurts so bad and feels so bad,  
>But tomorrow waits with laughter,<br>If we endure the tears, then joy comes after.

I need to know it's gonna be okay,  
>Can I hurdle this storm, (only together).<br>With love in our hearts, the only way,  
>And somehow I can feel love again,<br>Somehow things have worked out  
>'Cause You stayed with me.<p>

I'm glad to know it's okay, it's okay.

After the song the guildhall erupted with cheers for me I took a bow and left the stage only to be welcomed by the arms of...

**Cliffhanger **

**sorry guys, can't help it but I'll let you guys guess who hugged Lina right after she left the stage.**

**here are the choices **

**A. Lucy**

**B. Natsu **

**C. Lisanna**

**D. Natsu and Lisanna**

**And also don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review my story , thanks in advance**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Lucydragneel777 here and I noticed that for the last few chapters I have forgotten to do that disclaimer and because I'm ashamed I'll have someone else to do that for me **

**Lina: Hai, hello everybody Lucydragneel777 doesn't own Fairy Tail but she does own me and the plot for this story. Arigato minna**

"Auntie Lucy!" exclaimed a shocked Lina. "Lina, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that." said a proud Lucy

Lucy's POV

Oh My Gosh! I didn't know Lina could sing like that, but while she was singing the song she was staring sadly and at the same time lovingly at her parents, it's like there's a hidden meaning to song. Maybe Lisanna and Natsu already told her about our past and it seems like there's awkwardness roaming around their house, probably why Lisanna and Natsu came before Lina did, and Lina surely sang that song to get rid of that awkwardness between the three of them. Ugh, I now know why Natsu doesn't like to think so much, it makes your brain go KABOOM!, But this is serious I can't let their family fall apart because of the fact that I used to be Natsu's girlfriend. I have to do something about this. I'll just have to come over to their house later. Maybe can also tell Lina everything we have been keeping from her, but she's just a kid, maybe when she's older we can tell her. "Tie Lucy, helllooooo, anybody there."said Lina snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" " Auntie you have been lost in your thoughts for ten minutes" "Really?" "What were you thinking about anyway?" Oh, nothing important, but can I come over to your house tonight?" "Sure! Why not, you've never been to our house before, right?" Said Lina clearly happy about this. I giggled at her and then nodded. She just grinned at me and then ran over to her parents; probably to tell them about me coming over to their house.

**_~~Time-skip: night time~~_**

**_Normal POV ._**

It was night time and everybody was leaving one by one. "Hey Lucy! We heard that you were coming over to our house, maybe you can come with us? we're already leaving anyway." said Lisanna, with Natsu and Lina standing behind her. "Okay, let's go." Answered Lucy with a smile.

**_~~Time-skip: they reached Natsu, Lina and Lisanna's house ( AN: Sorry I'm too lazy) Normal POV_**

"Hey Natsu, Lisanna can I talk to the two of you...alone?" Asked Lucy shyly. Natsu and Lisanna nodded then lead her into their bedroom. "Have you guys told Lina about her being my daughter yet?" "We can't tell her about that for now, but maybe once she's older we can tell her but we did tell her about your previous relationship with Natsu""That's probably why she sang that song" Lucy and Lisanna nodded in agreement.

**_~~Meanwhile on the other side of the door~~_**

**_Lina's POV_**

I was listening to them but I couldn't hear anything else but the words_ Lina _and_ my daughter, _other times that I couldn't hear anything else, then again I'm pretty sure that Auntie Lucy was the one who said those words. right now many things are running through my head. But the worst thing I found out today was MYSELF. I guess After hearing those words I fell into fit of sobs, and that was probably not a good idea. The three adults inside the room heard me crying and opened the door to find me kneeling there with tears streaming down my face.

What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

**Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to follow and favorite me and my story **

**(PS: thanks for the future reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lina dear, why are you crying?" Asked Lisanna trying to act dumb. "Mom, or is that who you actually are, I think it's obvious why, you, Dad and Auntie hid something so important to me for nine years! Do you people even know what it feels like not knowing that your mother's best friend was really your mother?!" Lina screamed with sadness, anger, depression, frustration, shock, and confusion. "I'm sorry, no we're sorry that we kept this big secret from you, we were eventually going to tell you, we were just looking for the right time" Lucy told Lina in a motherly, and caring tone. "Girls, why don't we just tell her the entire story?" Said Natsu, looking at Lucy and Lisanna, who just nodded and led, Lina to the living room. "Well, this all started one drunken night when, something I wasn't ready to happen, happened." Said Lucy with discomfort in her voice clearly didn't want to tell that part of the story but that was when it really, started. "When we woke up, I was shocked, I mean I was drunk so I didn't know what I was doing, when we woke up, it was clear what happened, five days later, I found out I was pregnant with you, I wasn't ready to become a mother so I told Lisanna and Natsu to become your parents and tell you when you're older, but I guess you needed to know now, I'm very, very sorry, Lina I didn't want to hurt you or lie to you, but I wasn't ready, I didn't even know what to do as a mother, because I grew up without a mother, I'm sorry if I knew that it would turn out like this I wouldn't have done it, please forgive me, Lina" said Lucy with tears in her eyes. "Lina if you can't forgive us at least try to-" "I forgive all of you, Auntie I understand why you still weren't ready and you didn't want me growing up without a mother, and Dad, I know you just didn't want me to think that I was alone, Mom, I know that you didn't want to keep this from me but it was the only way to make me feel like I didn't have a complete family, so I FORGIVE YOU" said Lina, whilst drying her tears and standing up to hug each of them. "Lina, you have such a kind heart, you probably got that from your Mommy Lucy and Lisanna" said Natsu hugging his daughter. Lucy and Lisanna giggled and went to hug Lina too.

Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna's POV

"I can't believe she actually forgave us after lying to her for nine years. I'm so happy she forgave us with such kind words and such a kind heart and soul"

- THE END-

There you go the end of the story tell me if you guys want a sequel for this or an epilogue telling you what happened after the family moment, just review about it or you can vote for a sequel or epilogue on the poll in my profile, thanks for reviewing and following this story.


	6. Important

Guys i want to say that I'm so proud happy and thankful for all of,the people that read,favorited,followed and reviewed this story and because of that i will do both a sequel and epilogue, the epilogue will come out soon, maybe sooner than you think.

!CONGRATULATIONS "SET HIM FREE"!

For my other story The Dreyars i need help because i have a major writer's block and i dont know if i should continue it or what ever i will let you guys choose and if you want i can let someone take the story as his/her own story because i dont know how to continue it, but if you dont want to take the story its okay you can just PM me some of your ideas.


	7. EPILOGUE

It was 7:00 AM at October 12, X978, in other words Lina Dragneel's birthday.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, it's my birthday, you said we were going to Rye- Ryu- Ryuwhatever, I dont remember but its my Birthday wake up, i wanna go to a resort, it's been a long time since we went to a resort together" whined Lina trying to wake up her parents. Her mom woke up first, and said "Okay, Lina I'm up so what do you want for breakfast?" And when she said that Natsu immediately woke up, and said "Where's the food?!" "Daddy no food 'till you brush your teeth, your breath still smells like the baloney and salmon we had for dinner" said Lina pinching her nose while waving her other hand infront of her face. Her mother giggled and shooed Natsu telling him to brush his teeth. "Lina, let's go down stairs and cook breakfast okay?" Asked Lina's mother. Lina nodded with a big grin on her face while imaginings Pancakes with Blueberries and syrup on top, with her favorite strawberry while drooling, her mother looked at her thinking pf her father and how much they look alike

Mother's POV

She looks so much like her dad, the same pink hair, same eating habits, same eyes, and the same- "Mom! Can you make me pancakes with blueberries with syrup on top with strawberry milk?!" Asked Lina cutting my thoughts and drool streaming from the corner of her mouth to her chin, I giggled and wiped it off, she looked at her drool and said "Eeww, gross!" Running down the stairs to the nearest toilet. Probably to wash it off. I chuckled and made my way to the kitchen taking some pancake mix along with three glasses from the cabinet and took the ingredients needed from the refrigerator, including the Strawberry and Chocolate Milk and some hot sauce. I sighed and started cooking while Lina went in the kitchen and started pouring the Strawberry milk in two glasses and Chocolate Milk with hot sauce in the other, when i finished cooking we started fixing the table, just when we were finished Lina took a seat and shouted "Dad, get down here, it's breakfast time!" Natsu made his way down the table and smiled at me and Lina we all said at the same time "Itadakimasu" and we all dug in.

Normal POV

They finished eating and made their way to to the guild to tell everyone their going to Akane Resort for Lina's Birthday and to ask people who wants to come with them, not surprising them, Erza, Gray, Wendy, in short, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, Gale, Rowen, Bixanna and (AN: By now i think it's obvious that it's)...NALU!

Timeskip: reaching

One by one the people went of the bus they rented, Gajeel and Natsu kissing the floor while Nashi was hugging, thanking, and praising her Auntie Wendy. After they got Natsu and Gajeel to man up and walk they went to Akane Resort, Lucy, Lina's mom, along with the other girls, went to the front table to check for 12 vacant rooms, and to their misfortune there was only 5 rooms and 1 master's bedroom left, and Mira decided that people will share rooms, and being the match-maker she is she made the people that were as dense as rocks excluding NaLu and Nashi, share 1 room. They paid and took their room keycards and went to the elevator. "Oi! Mira, why am I sharing a room with the stalker?!" "Because you need to, to make 30 Gruvia babies, period" "Mira-nee, why am I sharing a room with Bickslow, not that I'm complaining" "My dear, little sister, it is needed to make 30 Bixanna babies" "Oi! She-demon why am I sharing a room with shrimp?!" "To make babies, period" "Ummm, Mira-san why am I- nevermind" after that they all just shut up and walked to their rooms nit minding their roommates and as the week passed they all had fun and enjoyed each others company, but of course none of them made it to the end of the week without either kissing, or ending up together. And as they were walking to the bus they were all reminiscing the times they got together, kissed, confessed and loved and had fun with each other, while holding their one and only's hand tightly not wanting to let go

And don't worry this isn't the end of their relationship there's more to come in the sequel. And im sorry it was to rushed it was because i suck at romance scenes and i will do seperate one shots for the confessions and other stuff, i will also ask help from my little and amazing readers for help and advice. Please help PM me for your ideas or you can just review.

Lucydragneel777

OUT! :D


End file.
